1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring permittivity of material, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring permittivity of material that is put in a high pressure environment, such as rocks, a fault material or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
High level radioactive wastes should be safely isolated from the human environment and an ecosystem for at least several hundred thousand years to several million years. To this end, geological disposal is performed. In other words, in geological disposal, a place for disposing radioactive wastes is constituted in parent rocks formed at a depth of 500 to 1,000 mm from the underground, and the radioactive wastes are disposed at the place. More specifically, cavities are formed in salt layers with low porosity and a high compressive strength, clay layers with a good absorption property or hard rocks so that high level radioactive wastes are stored in the cavities.
After the Kyoto protocol has been published, significance of carbon dioxide (CO2) management is gradually increasing. Salt layers in deep underground or reservoir layers on which cap rocks are formed, are used in establishing CCS facilities for storing CO2.
In addition, in compressed air energy storage systems that have been briskly studied, methods of storing compressed air in deep underground have been suggested.
In order to store and keep gas, wastes or the like in deep underground, sufficient research and data relating to deep underground are required. For example, when radioactive wastes are stored in cavities that are formed in parent rocks in deep underground, exact data relating to a moisture content and porosity of rocks in high pressure deep underground is required to design the cavities so as to prevent leakage of radioactive wastes. In addition, such experiments should be carried out on various temperature conditions as well as various pressure conditions, and data relating to the experiments should be obtained.
However, in the related art, there are no apparatuses for measuring physical properties of parent rocks, for example, permittivity, by making a similar environment to deep underground. Although there are moisture sensors or permittivity sensors for measuring a moisture content or porosity of a soil sample by measuring permittivity of soil, there are no apparatuses for measuring physical properties of rocks in deep underground. Thus, there are many limitations in designing a space of deep underground.